The Rebirth of Eva
by harlequin320
Summary: AU: This is the story of how Molly's secret is revealed to the world.


AN: I've had a question about how everyone knows Eva is Eva and not really Molly in my fanfic Oban Star-Racers: Aftermath. This one shot is suppose to answer these questions when this is done I will continue to write my other fic.

Please read and review

**The Rebirth of Eva**

Don Wei was mentally kicking himself. The stowaway, Molly, was really his daughter Eva and he never realized it. He was a horrible father, and didn't deserve such a great daughter like Eva. All he could think about was his confrontation with Molly, which confirmed she was really Eva, moments ago.

_Ever since his conversation with Molly the night after she won the race in snow region his mind was racing. He was almost positive that she was his daughter, but still not completely positive. Am I such a bad father that I can't even tell my own daughter Don thought. If only you were here Maya, you could make it alright._

_Don Wei opened his eyes and looked around him. Looking forward he was shocked. He saw the shadow of his wife. "She cannot be here, she's dead" Don Wei thought. "But what if somehow she returned, she could fix everything that I messed up."_

_Don Wei quicken his pace, but when he peered around the corner his wife's shadow was connected to Molly. "That confirms it. She really is my daughter, Eva." Thought Don._

_As Don approached his daughter he muttered, "Eva?"_

_Startled at hearing her real name said she slowly turned around with wide eyes. When she saw who it was that had called her by her real name her eyes went quickly from surprise to joy to hatred._

"_It's nice of you to finally notice." Eva spit at her father. She continued by coolly stating, "Yes I was your daughter Eva."_

"_What do you mean by was Eva?" Don questioned in concern._

"_I mean you lost the right to call me by that name when you abandoned me at the boarding school ten years ago." Eva yelled, "Do you know how miserable I've been?" At this point she was openly crying. "At first I thought it was my fault that you left me. I believed that I had done something horrible. After a few years I realized it wasn't me but you. Even then I was willing to forgive you. So every year I would sit by the phone waiting for you to call me on my birthday, but you never did." Eva was screaming this at the top of her lungs. Right then her voice became quiet and sad, "Do you know what was even worse? I broke out of that horrible boarding school in order to reunite myself with you, my father. But when I reached you, you didn't even recognize me, you thought I was guy. Right there you killed your daughter Eva. She ceased to exist and I became Molly, the stowaway girl." Molly's eyes were at her feet, she couldn't look into her father's eyes. "I am no longer your daughter." Suddenly, Molly looked straight into her father's eyes with more malice, hatred, digestedness, and pain then believed possible for a human and screamed. "YOU ARE JUST MY WRETCHED ASSHOLE OF A MANAGER THAT I WISH TO NEVER SEE AGAIN AFTER THIS RACE IS OVER WITH. I HATE YOU!" With these words Molly pushed past Don Wei and ran out onto Oban to who knows where._

Don Wei still stood in the same spot she left him. How could he live when his daughter hated him so much. He had suddenly started to hate himself. Don just fell to his knees and broke down completely. He just was balling his eyes out and cursing at himself for what a horrible father he was.

Molly just ran through the trees not knowing where she was going. Molly was just SO mad at Don Wei right now. Yep, Don Wei, not her father. That man was not her father anymore. Soon it started pouring rain, so Molly stopped and looked around her for cover. She saw one of the many ancient temple ruins of Oban next to a great river. Molly decided to go take cover inside the temple.

Molly's feelings were all over the place. She did not really know how she felt. She hated her father for taking so long to figure things out, but she still loved him. Even if Don Wei was a dick now, he was still her father. She was happy that the lie she was living could finally end, but scared of what would happen when everyone found out what she was thinking.

All of a sudden Molly felt something hit her in the head and she immediately blacked out.

When Molly woke up later it took her a minute to figure out she was being stretched out by chains connected to the ceiling and floor. Looking around her surroundings Eva spotted "Kross?"

"Yes, puny Earth girl, it is I the great and powerful General Kross."

"What is going on here? Why am I tied up?" Eva snapped

"I am eliminating the Earth team from this race." Kross laughed. "You are becoming a pest to me."

"Eliminating?" Eva gulped

"Yes, eliminating. Wow earthlings are so dumb." Kross remarked

"Who are you calling dumb you Crog." Eva yelled with all her vigor.

"SHUT UP, you Earth bitch. If you don't be quite I'll go kill your friends you whore."

This statement broke down what little walls Molly had built up as a front of courage. Tears came to her eyes and she began to whimper.

"I SAID SHUT UP YOU FILTHY WHORE!" Kross yelled. When she wouldn't stop crying Kross got up and began using her as a punching bag. Kross punched her as to cause her severe pain but no injury just yet.

When this made Molly cry harder Kross stated, "I will be merciful on you Earth bitch." With that Kross knocked Molly unconscious.

"What do you want of me now Kross?" Aikka stated as he met Kross at the entrance to a random temple.

"If you perform this one deed then the Crogs will leave the Nauraisen's alone forever." Kross stated

"What must I do?" Aikka asked, wanting to be free of the Crog's at last.

"Follow me and I'll show you what you must do." Kross stated and turned to walk deeper into the temple.

When Prince Aikka followed General Kross around a corner he started. "Molly?" He saw her suspended and unconscious. "Why is the Earth team's Molly here. She has nothing to do with us Kross."

"Actually, this Earth girl has everything to do with why we are here." Kross calmly stated

"What?"

"I actually have called you here to kill this Earth whore and eliminate the Earth team from the competition in order to show your allegiance to the Crogs." Kross stated in the most serious voice Aikka had ever heard.

"And what if I refuse?" Aikka questioned as his hand went to the hilt of his knife.

"Then the Nauraisen's will become the Crog's newest enemy and will be destroyed."

"Well, I refuse." Aikka stated

"You will regret this." Kross sneered

"You know what Kross?" He looked Kross straight in the eye. "They will never know if you're dead." With that Prince Aikka drew his dagger and charged Kross. Aikka slashed at Kross but instead got thrown backwards.

General Kross had easily backhanded Aikka into the wall, causing Aikka to drop his dagger. After this Kross just walked over to Aikka grabbed him by the throat and leaned him against the wall. Once Aikka was leaning against the wall Kross just began to relentlessly pummel him for ten Earth minutes.

Aikka just slumped to the ground coughing up blood. He had small cuts all over his head and torso. And bruises were beginning to form all over him.

Kross just looked at him disgust and grabbed him by shirt collar. General Kross proceeded to drag Aikka over to the great river that Molly had seen when she first arrived at the temple.

Once at the edge Kross stated to no one in particular, "Goodbye Prince Aikka" and just threw him into the river.

Prince Aikka struggled to stay above the water of the raging river. He got himself near the edge and started frantically reaching for something to pull himself out of the water by. Eventually Aikka caught hold of something wood and proceeded to pull himself out of the water.

His body told him to lie there and rest a moment, but his mind wouldn't let him. He worried too much for Eva. Prince Aikka pushed himself up to a standing position, and then stumbled forward. He soon saw a temple and immediately headed towards it.

When he reached it he stumbled inside to find Eva help. He fell right into Don Wei. _Great, this is the Earth team temple. They will all help._ As this thought passed through Prince Aikka's head he felt darkness overtaking him.

Just before the darkness completely engulfed him he muttered two words, "Molly…trouble…"

This was the last thing Don Wei expected. He was standing there waiting for the return of his daughter Eva. He hoped he would be able to fix things between them, but wasn't sure how.

He was lost in these thoughts when the Nauraisen prince stumbled into him soaked to the bone and clearly beaten. The next thing scared him more then anything else.

The prince had only said two words, "Molly…trouble…" Then the prince had just passed out.

Don Wei broke out of his trance and picked the Nauraisen prince, Aikka he believed, up and carried him further into the Earth temple while yell for everyone to immediately come the "kitchen" area. He laid the unconscious Aikka down on the table as everyone walked in.

"Why's princey on our table?" Jordan said as he entered.

"He just gave me some very troubling news." Don Wei whispered, "And we won't be able to do anything till he wakes up."

"What is it Don?" Rick asked, "I've never seen you in this condition. Oh yeah, what happened with you and Molly? She stormed out of here looking very mad."

"That's just it." Don Wei whispered

"What's just it Don?" Rick asked

"Molly, she's in trouble." Don Wei whispered

"WHAT!" Jordan, Stan, and Koji yelled

"Oh." Rick muttered, "I understand Don."

"How could you possibly understand?" Don asked

"You are worried about Eva, right?" Rick said

"Rick? How do you know that?" Don asked

Just then, "Ugh." All of them looked at the source. Aikka was sitting up.

"WHERE IS SHE?" Don screamed in Aikka's face.

This shocked Aikka into full alertness. "Follow me." He simply said

With this everyone left the Earth team pit and followed Aikka out onto Oban. As they walked out, further from the temple Jordan whispered to Stan and Koji,

"Did I miss something?"

All Stan and Koji could do was shrug their shoulders in equal confusion.

Molly waking up stated, "Please let that have been a nightmare."

She immediately is backhanded.

"Sorry to disappoint you but it is not." Kross hissed, "Now let's have some fun you Earth bitch."

With that said, Kross began to punch Molly in the sides continuously. When he stopped to admire his work, Molly began to cough up blood, violently. This just egged Kross on. He was very much enjoying the Earth whore's suffering.

Kross went over to an old stone table and grabbed a knife off of it. Approaching Molly Kross vehemently said, "Now the real fun begins."

Fear like nothing Molly had ever felt seized her as Kross drew closer. As Kross drew back his dagger to strike her, Molly lost all fear. If he killed her she would be with a person that loves her again. She thought, _I will be with you soon Mommy_. She closed her eyes and waited for the pain, but it never came. Next thing she heard was Kross screaming.

"Didn't you learn your lesson last time?"

"Evidently not."

Molly's eyes couldn't believe it. Prince Aikka had come to save her.

In anger Kross threw his dagger at Aikka. Aikka easily dodged it, but had not expected Kross to predict his move. The prince was immediately slammed into a wall, causing him to fall unconscious.

The next thing shocked Molly more.

Jordan ran up and jumped on Kross's back. He wrapped his arms around Kross's neck yelling, "Don't worry Molly. I'll save you."

Kross tried to shake Jordan off of him. When this didn't work Kross just backed full force into the wall, knocking Jordan unconscious like Aikka.

As Kross turned to face Molly, Stan and Koji ran into the room screaming like mad men. Kross becoming annoyed chased after them. Stan and Koji promptly led him out of the room.

Molly just stood there shocked at what just happened in front of her, but things were not over.

"EVA!" Don Wei screamed as him and Rick ran up to her. Don Wei immediately threw his arms around her.

"OW, OW" Eva yelled,

Don quickly let go. "I'm so sorry Eva. Are you okay?"

Eva, getting her spunk back stated, "I'm chained up, do I look fine?"

"Don't worry little mouse. I'll get you out of there in just a minute." Rick went to work with the chains and had Eva out quickly. "That better?"

"Much." Eva said

"Come on young lady we need to get you out of here quickly." Don firmly stated. Grabbing his daughter's wrist he started running to the exit. Rick followed closely behind after retrieving Jordan and Prince Aikka.

After getting outside of the old temple, Don took out an old walkie talkie. He said into it, "Stan, Koji, mission successful. You can ditch him now." When Stan and Koji came out of the old temple they all started back to the Earth temple.

Once back at the Earth temple, Don Wei made Eva go straight to sleep. Said she was in bad condition and needed to rest. After this Don Wei sort of went back to his old self ordering everyone around, but mostly it was to make sure Jordan and even Prince Aikka was okay.

Once Don Wei determined Molly, who he had started calling Eva, was rested he got everyone including Aikka to sit at the table in the Earth Temple. He started with, "First of all I want to thank you all for saving her."

"Molly wouldn't have been in that predicament if it wasn't for you Don Wei." Jordan said

"Shut up Jordan" Eva started, "Don't blame him. He was trying to make things better, but I wouldn't listen. And, he already is putting enough blame on himself."

This shocked and confused everyone. Molly, or Eva, had just stood up FOR Don Wei.

Rick standing off to the side looked from Jordan, Stan, Koji, and Aikka to Don and Eva. He said, "I think you should clue them in. They all seem very confused."

"Please don't tell me you are his girlfriend Molly." Jordan said

"Ooooohhhhhhh, gross." Molly said, "That's so disgusting Jordan."

"She better not be anybodies girlfriend." Don stated quickly

Stan asking no one in particular, "What is going on here?"

Rick just shakes his head at everyone, "Since neither of you seem to be able to explain what is going on, I will. For all you who think you know Molly, you don't. You actually have known Miss Eva Wei."

Everyone else, "WHAT!"

"You said you two weren't together I thought." Jordan said in confusion

"We are most certainly not." Don Wei stated

"Then how are you a Wei?" Jordan asked pointing at Eva.

"Are you that dense gunner boy?" Aikka said, "They obviously have some family tie."

"Very strong family tie actually." Don Wei stated, "Eva here is my daughter."

"WHAT!" Jordan, Stan, and Koji yelled together.

Eva just stood there scratching her head sheepishly. She was glad she could stop living that lie known as Molly, but missed it too. She was not sure she was ready for what was to come. This also meant Don Wei, her father, would probably start being over protective of her. Even thought this would probably get annoying, she didn't mind. Eva was just glad to have her dad back.

"DAMN EARTH BITCH GOT AWAY!" Kross screamed. "I will get you puny human. You cannot get away with making a fool of me."

AN: Hope that explains everything. Also, sorry it took so long. If you just read this and like it, read Oban Star-Racer: Aftermath too. One more thing

PLEASE REVIEW

Hope you liked it.


End file.
